Clash of Champions (Season 2)
Clash of Champions (Year 2) is a Smackdown exclusive PPV and is the Thirty-Seventh overall PPV event in the ratedRsuperstar75 Universe Mode. The event is held in Austin, Texas and the theme song used for the event is Learn my Lesson by Young Guns. Build Up Episodes - Smackdown #86 - Smackdown #87 - Smackdown #88 - Smackdown #89 Background & Build Up The main rivalry heading into the PPV is a Fatal 4 way feud for the WWE Championship involving Seth Rollins, Edge, Chris Jericho and the champion Kevin Owens. It all blew up at Survivor Series. Edge made his return to attack Seth Rollins after Rollins retained the WWE Championship, Then Kevin Owens came out to cash in his Money in the Bank contract on an injured Seth Rollins and he ended up winning his third WWE Championship. But during the match Chris Jericho made his return to try to distract Owens (Jericho was last seen at the Smackdown after Hell in a Cell when he was attacked by Kevin Owens. Shinsuke Nakamura won his first Intercontinental Championship at Survivor Series by defeating Drew McIntyre. Drew McIntyre announced that he will be invoking his rematch clause to try and regain the Intercontinental Championship. The tag team championship feud between the champions Sanity and Authors of Pain started at Smackdown #87 when Authors of Pain attacked Sanity after their victory against Heavy Machinery. Authors of Pain absolutely destroyed Breezango the following week to send a message to the Smackdown Tag Team Champions. On the final Smackdown before Clash of Champions, Authors of Pain defeated Heavy Machinery but Sanity came out and brawled with Authors of Pain after the match. Alexa Bliss became the new No1 Contender to face Asuka for the Smackdown Womens Championship when she defeated AJ Lee in a No1 Contenders match on Smackdown. On the Smackdown after Survivor Series, Shane McMahon announced that John Cena would be returning soon. This was interrupted by Jinder Mahal who branded John Cena nothing more than a "Has Been". Throughout the next few weeks, Jinder Mahal mocked John Cena and Shane McMahon announced a match between the two for Clash of Champions. Even though Rusev and Andrade "Cien" Almas have had a good short term partnership, the cracks were starting to show when the pair lost to American Alpha at Smackdown #87. The team imploded the following week when they lost again, this time to the pairing of Seth Rollins and Chris Jericho, this led to Andrade "Cien" Almas attacking Rusev backstage. Rusev stood tall on the Go-Home episode when he hit Almas with the Machka Kick after Almas had defeated Apollo Crews. AJ Styles and Samoa Joe originally faced off against each other at Smackdown #87, that match was won by AJ Styles following a Roll-Up. But the defeat didn't go down well with Joe because on the following episode of Smackdown, Samoa Joe attacked AJ Styles after Styles had defeated Wade Barrett. Samoa Je attacked AJ Styles once again on the Go-Home episode when AJ Styles was a victim of a backstage attack by Samoa Joe. After going through a short rough patch after losing the WWE Championship to Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan earned a victory against Baron Corbin at Smackdown #87, but the celebrations were short lived as Baron Corbin attacked Daniel Bryan after the match. Baron Corbin kept his attacks going the following week when he attacked Daniel Bryan in the parking lot.. Daniel Bryan was able to have the last laugh at Smackdown #89 when he attacked Baron Corbin after Corbin defeated Tye Dillinger and hit Baron Corbin with both the Running Knee and the Suicide Dive. Results PPV Match Cards Baron Corbin vs Daniel Bryan.png|Baron Corbin vs Daniel Bryan Category:Year 2 PPV Category:Clash of Champions Category:Smackdown PPV